Spar With Me
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: After an unpleasant run in with a new male X5, Max turns to Alec and asks for an unusual form of comfort. But, then again, when has Max ever been like other girls? MA. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - Well, hiya there. Thought I'd branch out in the fanfic world. This here story blossomed from another piece of original fiction that I'd written and discovered that, if tweaked in a few particular places, would make a fantastic Dark Angel short story. Just so you know, I'm a hardcore Max/Alec fan, even though there are mentionings of Max/Logan (Not in this chapter, but later). It is spoken of in past tense and very briefly. And, I actually like the guy, so there will be no bashing of poor Logan. And he has a happily ever after as well because that's just who I am. Also, kudos to those who recognize the Miss Congeniality reference.

Music Selections - 'Think twice' by Eve 6, 'Waiting' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, 'This moment' by Disturbed, 'Before it's too late' by The Goo Goo Dolls. (If you haven't read my other fic, this is how it goes: I choose a few songs to go along with the story. Kind of like its own soundtrack. If you have any way of listening to it and want to, do so.)

Disclaimer - I don't own Dark Angel or any other show, movie, or book I may or may not give mention of. I'm way, way too poor for that.

Spar with Me

The door leading to the back alley behind Terminal City's headquarters swung open forcefully, slamming hard into the defenseless wall. Leaving a small dent in the wall, the door then fell back into its original position after the person that had come barreling through it stalked out of the door. Clenching her hands into fists, Max Guevera paused and shut her eyes. Pinching her nose, she forced down her sudden swell of emotion.

What the hell was wrong with her? She'd been in control of the situation the entire time. So why did she feel she was about to have a nervous breakdown? She thought back on the events that had just transpired.

The guy had to be a freakin' idiot not to see her disdain. How could he have tried to do that? To _her_, no less. Vane. That was his name. He'd arrived with a group of X5s and 6s from California just over a month ago. She couldn't stand the X5 from the get-go. There was just something about him that was…off.

And Max wasn't the only one that couldn't stand the X5. She could tell that Alec hadn't liked the new arrival anymore than she did. She could practically smell the testosterone the two dropped when within the same building. She just couldn't figure out why, though.

As Vane's name suggested, all he cared for was himself and what he wanted. And apparently, it was Max that he wanted. At first, he'd been subtle abut his intentions toward her. It irritated the hell out of her, but at least he'd never tried to do anything construed as sexual harassment. However, as his advances increased, she'd been forced to avoid him. For the past week or so, she'd been successful at keeping him busy and hence, away from her. Training the younger X-series in the makeshift school they'd set up, sending him on countless supply runs, and so on. And it worked. Until tonight.

They'd had a large supply run scheduled earlier that day. Alec had been absent from the run and the brief follow-up meeting due to prior engagements with the Seattle city council. The run had gone off without a hitch. After all the details of the run had been discussed and cataloged, the meeting had adjourned. She'd been gathering up all her papers when she heard the door click shut. Looking up, she realized that she was all alone in the room with Vane.

Not really in the mood to deal with yet another come-on, she gave up the idea of putting the papers in order in favor of exiting the room. Quickly. She shoved the pile of papers into a folder and shoved it in her messenger bag as she stood to leave. She didn't get more than a few steps before he'd blocked her path.

"Vane, get out of my way." Max said impatiently, hand on her hip and chin raised. "I don't have time for your games today. You know, being leader of TC and all."

"Not gonna happen." he replied, sneering. He shoved her back into the table. "I'm gonna teach you some manners."

"I hate to admit it to ya, but many have tried in the past. With no success. Might as well just give up now. While you still can." Max retorted in a calm, yet feisty, tone. The confidence she exuded wasn't quite genuine, however. Regardless of what strength she had, he was an X5 as well. Meaning she'd have to play this just right.

"You're going to pay for that remark, bitch." he growled, filling up all her personal space. She merely cocked her head to the side.

"Aww. Is that how you woo all the women, or am I just special?" Max cooed with false-pretense.

His lip curled slightly. Before she could react, he'd pinned her down on the table, clinching her wrists with one hand above her head and standing between her legs. She struggled, momentarily caught off guard as he forced his tongue into her mouth and his free hand up her shirt.

Repulsed, she quickly calculated the most painful (for him) escape route. As his hand slithered down to the clasp of her jeans, she made her move. He'd forgotten to pin her legs, which she considered very moronic on his part. Not that she was complaining, but the guy couldn't even sexually assault a woman properly. It would seem that he was more used to his women being more compliant. Or unconscious.

Scooting back onto the table slightly, she was able to plant one foot firmly on it while the other rounded around in a circular motion, out and away from her before passing over her head and the back of her leg connected with his face. Right as he came up for air. The force didn't knock him back far, but just enough to release her arms.

Not wasting a moment, she punched him square in the face, sending him reeling backward. Shock registered on his face as the blood began to pour from his nose.

"You broke my nose!" he stated incredulously.

"And that's only the beginning, you bastard." she replied, leaping from the table and stalking towards him.

When she moved to punch him again, he caught it centimeters from his face and wrenched her arm behind her. He then wrapped his other arm around her neck in a stranglehold.

"You _are_ going to bend to my will." he said into her ear.

"Like hell I will." she spat. And then she attacked. A firm elbow to the solar plexus, followed by a head butt into his already broken nose-which caused him to release her pinned arm to clutch at his nose in pain. She then proceeded to smash one heel into his instep before completing the move with a fist to the groin.

Feeling his arm slacken around her neck, she grabbed with both arms and leaned back before stepping forward with one foot and throwing him over her shoulder. As one of his hands moved to his crotch, she kicked him there again, just for good measure. His face turned purple and both hands clutched the immediate area, curling up into a ball and moaning miserably.

She walked over to pick up her bag before she returned to his side. Keeling down beside his face she said condescendingly, "Who's the bitch now?"

She then rose and proceeded out the door and down the stairs ignoring everyone, and their curious stares, as she passed. She couldn't decide if she was more pissed off or completely revolted by what had just transpired. She shuddered at the thought of his hands on her, forcing her down.

When she reached the door to the back alley where she'd parked her bike, she put all her force behind it, needing some way to diffuse her anger. And now here she was, reminiscing.

Finally forcing her swirling emotions down and locking them up tight, she climbed onto her bike and gunned the engine, speeding off into the night.

ooooooonooo*ooooooosoo

A/N - There is more to the story, but decided to end this chapter here. Thought I'd test the waters and gauge everyone's reactions before I revealed too much. Obviously, the title of the story is not about this chapter. This is more of a prelude leading up to that point. I guess that's about it. Let me know what you think. Was it too confusing, the flashback format? I tried to smooth it out as seamlessly as possible. Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note - What originally started out as a one-shot had now overflowed into multiple chapters! Here's the 2nd installment. And I just like to say thank you for all the reviews I've received thus far! It means a lot to me. Not that it matters much, but the Miss Congeniality reference _was_ SING; only slightly out of order. Of course, I had originally intended for it to go in order, but I didn't even realize it was out of sequence until I'd uploaded it and was ready to submit it. I decided I liked it better that way and just left it the way it was. And, Alec finally makes an appearance. Now on with the story.

Music Selections - Refer to Chapter 1 music; also 'Cold heritage' by Lacuna Coil, 'Run' by Collective Soul, 'Lost in the crowd' by Shinedown, 'Cloud nine' by Evanescence.

Disclaimer - Still don't own Dark Angel. The show would have gone on for at least two more seasons if I did. Music doesn't either.

Chapter 2

Max took the long way home, instead choosing to ride around in an attempt to clear her head. While riding her baby always gave her a sense of satisfaction and complacency, tonight her mind couldn't help but wander and dredge up the past.

Life had been good the past few years. The transgenics were integrating in the ordinaries' world and Terminal City was thriving. Most had chosen to stay within its boundaries, due to the fact that it was the first real home most of them had ever had. She, herself was one of the few that had actually decided to move. And it was all due to Alec, so she could blame him if she wished. But she didn't. The loft apartment they were currently sharing was beyond compare. As soon as he'd shown her the place, she'd fallen in love immediately and knew there was no way she could refuse.

That had been the beginning of the end of her relationship with Logan. After the whole cult/doomsday business was taken care of and ancient history, she and Logan were finally able to…consummate their relationship. Max had to thank Kelpy, otherwise known as Ben Kawasaki, for that one. He absorbing the virus and everything. Being with Logan had produced some of the happiest times in her life. Almost two years worth, to be exact.

However, while she was loathe to admit it, Logan had the slightest touch of a jealous streak. He'd been alright once they finally hooked up and settled into a beautiful relationship, but as time wore on, she could see hints of its return. Slowly but surely, the romance began to seep away, like water dripping through a crack in a fish tank. You wouldn't notice unless you were looking directly at it or until you had a giant puddle on the floor and half the water missing from the tank. She was terrible with metaphors, but she could tell he felt it as well, hence the jealousy.

The jealousy shined out the most when Alec was around them. She'd told Logan repeatedly that there was nothing between her and Alec, but Logan just couldn't seem to accept it. And when she'd decided to move in with Alec, in a strictly platonic sense, everything went downhill. Thankfully, the descent hadn't been that painful and each had gone their separate ways peacefully.

It seemed like ages since that had come to pass, yet it had been merely a year since then. He had recently began dating Asha and you could see how blissful the two were together. She was glad to see that Logan had finally found someone that could love him the way he deserved. Since their break-up, she'd been afraid he would end up alone and miserable. She was glad to see that she was alone in that regard. Well, minus the miserable part. She did have Alec, after all.

Alec. There was a subject that never ceased to amaze her. It was like every time she turned around, she discovered something new about him. He'd been such a mystery back when she'd first met him at Manticore. Then the whole virus business came knockin' and she hated him with every fiber of her being. But then, Manticore burned to the ground shortly after and everyone was 'free'.

She thought he'd up and leave. But suddenly, he was always there, her constant pain in the ass. He'd decided to stay in Seattle and get a job with Jam Pony. And her anger receded. Of course, kicking him in the family jewels back at that cage match had relieved a lot of her anger.

Time passed and Terminal City happened. They, along with Joshua and so many others, spent so much time working to bring Terminal City into fruition that she had no choice but to accept him as a friend. Like Joshua and OC, Alec had become one of the few best friends she'd ever had. He'd wormed his way inside and now, she didn't know what she'd do without him. He helped take care of Terminal City, spoke out on their behalf as their representative in Seattle's city council, and still had time to bang nearly every unattached female this side of the Space Needle. Just running TC and being romantically involved with Logan-one man-had been enough to wear her out. And now this…mishap with Vane had happened.

Parking her bike behind her apartment building, Max kicked down the kickstand and shut off her bike. Swinging her leg over the side, she turned gracefully in the direction of the back entrance and stepped up to enter the code that would grant her access. The door clicked open and Max walked inside. She trudged up the two flights of stairs to her apartment on the second floor. Once she reached the door to the apartment loft she shared with Alec, Max unlocked the door but didn't open it. Instead she just stood there and leaned her head against the wood. She needed a few moments to collect herself before she went inside.

_I can't believe Vane tried to do that to me,_ Max thought before finally turning the knob and walking inside. She noticed that Alec was sitting on the couch in the lounge area snacking on some Doritos and watching TV. So, apparently everything had gone well with the city council. She turned and shut the door.

Immediately Alec knew that something was amiss. Max had a slump to her shoulders and a defeated look on her face. And while this was nothing new with Max, who was almost always carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, something was different. Something had happened.

Setting the chips aside, he got up and walked towards her as she dropped her bag and threw her keys on the table beside the door.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked, concern in his voice. "How'd the meeting with Vane and the supply run go?"

When she met his gaze, he could see unshed tears threatening to break loose. _Damn,_ he thought. He knew how she was about crying-hardly at all and not in front of others. Hell, even he'd never seen her cry. Her back had been to him when she made her confession about his twin, Ben. Something must have happened with Vane.

He hadn't liked the guy from the start. It was the way Vane looked at Max-like she was some kind of property for him to possess. Not that Max was his or anything, but every defensive instinct went on high alert when the other X5 appeared. Alec felt he had to protect her from the other male. And yet, when it came to other female X5s or women in general, he could care less about the vain X5. Just as long as he stayed away from Max. _If that bastard did anything to her…he won't live to see dawn, _he thought.

Staring back down at the floor, her voice caught as she said, "He-he tried to…force me." a few tears leaked down her face as she said this. She saw Alec's hands clench into fists and when she looked to his face, she saw hatred and pure loathing in his eyes. It was something she'd rarely seen in Alec, who was always easy-going and laid back about, well, everything. It excited her in a way she didn't quite understand.

"I'm gonna kill him." was all he said in a low tone before turning to put his shoes on.

Grabbing his arm before he could get too far, Max smirked slightly before saying "Don't worry, I took care of him. He's going to be in some pain for quite some time." Seeing he wasn't yet convinced, she continued. "If he dares to show his face around here, I give you permission to beat the crap out of him. But trust me when I say he won't be able to walk straight for weeks after what I did."

At this, she saw Alec visibly relax. Only then did she let go of him. Alec moved to sit back on the couch, but she had something to ask of him.

"Alec," she said, walking up behind him before he could sit. "Spar with me?" Although it was a question, she meant it as more like a command. He was going to spar with her, whether he wanted to or not. She had a lot of pent up frustration begging to be released.

Ever since they'd moved in together, they'd established a new workout routine: sparring. It had come about when Max had arrived home early from TC one day after she'd just moved in and discovered Alec working his way through a complicated kata. She couldn't help but admire the view. However, she also couldn't help being the slightest bit jealous of his skill. As a result, she'd challenged him. And so it had begun.

She saw his shoulders tense as he asked "Why now? Wouldn't you rather curl up in your pjs with a tub of cookie-dough ice cream and cry your eyes out? That's what girls _usually_ do, isn't it?" he then flopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote to change the channel, hopefully dissuading Max from sparring. She didn't need to fight anymore. And he was getting sick of being her punching bag.

Rolling her eyes, she moved to the front of the TV and hit the 'power' button before speaking.

"Hello! Transgenic." she said, pointing to herself. "And it's carmel swirl. Besides, when have I ever acted like a girl?" she continued incredulously. "Now come on. Please, Alec? I need this before I fall apart completely. Just for a little bit."

Sighing, he knew he couldn't refuse her. He'd do just about anything for her. _Damn, I am so whipped, _he thought before rising to his feet. "The usual music?" he asked, walking over to the CD player sound system he'd acquired awhile back before Max had moved in. He neglected to tell her how and where he'd gotten it. She wouldn't have approved his methods.

"Thank you." she said gratefully. "I'll just go change." She then ran into her room and shut the door.

ooooooouoo*oooooooowo

A/N - It was an awkward place to end this chapter, but it was the best choice. And, Max may be the slightest bit out of character, but I tried my hardest to keep her as close to in character as I could. Of course, I may just be paranoid. (shrugs shoulders) Next chapter: Max and Alec spar. Let me know what you think or if you have any questions. It makes me feel fantastic. Until next time…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note - Hope you all have enjoyed my first foray into Dark Angel fan fiction. This chapter is a big one. And there was no way of breaking it up without detracting from the quality of the story. So, with that said…I think it sets well enough here to end. However, I have a few ideas for continuing this. Not too far, just another chapter or two. Do you all want me to? If so, tell me. But for now, it ends with…well, you'll see.

Music Selections - Reference to chapter 1 ('Before it's too late' by The Goo Goo Dolls in particular). Also, 'Never too late' by Three Days Grace, 'Cells (instrumental)' by The Servant, 'Invincible' by Crossfade.

Disclaimer - Nope, don't own Dark Angel.

Chapter 3

Selecting the appropriate mix, he pressed 'play' and turned up the volume, the instrumental version of 'Cells' by The Servant pouring through the speakers.

Already dressed in sweats, Alec then turned to pushing all the furniture back for their sparring area. Placing the mats on the floor, he heard her door open. She emerged wearing a pair of semi-clingy black yoga pants with a grey and white sports bra on, pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail on top of her head.

She was gorgeous just like this. Outfits like that turned him on more than the outfits all the usual girls he went for wore. She deserved more respect than Vain had given her. Where had the guy gotten off that he was anywhere close to being in her league? She was as close to perfect as he'd ever been. He knew he'd go to the ends of the earth to protect her. He began to suspect that he was falling for her. But all she wanted was friendship. At least, she'd never hinted at anything more. So, that's all he remained-her friend and playboy of Seattle, bedding every single woman he could find. Looking over at her, he could see her warming up, preparing to fight. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

She settled into an attack position. "You ready?" she asked in challenge.

"You know it, sweetheart." he replied, falling into his own defensive position, fists raised. She opened up with impressive looking spin that evolved into her rising in the air and the back of her leg aimed at his head. He ducked down right as it made to connect with his head, feeling the air rush by with the force of it. She landed and continued to attack in a flurry of punches and kicks, each blocked with one of his own.

Max loved sparring with Alec. It was like they could read each other's minds. They could go like this for hours and never land a solid blow. Fighting equals. And Alec wasn't weak by any standards. In the mock-up fights set up for the younger X-series to learn from, she'd witnessed him take down three specially trained X5s with his bare hands. He could hold his own and then some-if the opponent fought fairly, that is. She was very content ending up living with him. Something that would've surprised the hell out of her two years previous. But now, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Several minutes later, they broke apart circling each other. Both were barely even sweating.

"Ready to give up?" she asked, hands raised in front of her to ward off attack and blowing her ponytail out of her face.

Removing his shirt in hopes of distracting her, he threw it aside and replied "Why? Are you getting tired?"

Fighting off the urge to let her eyes roam over the now exposed skin and instead raising an eyebrow, she said "Not even close." moving forward to attack again, this time with a roundhouse kick to his head.

Alec blocked it easily. He went on the defensive, letting her initiate all the advances. This was something she needed to work out, at her own pace.

Pulling out all the stops, Max advanced with everything she had and let her frustration pour out of her with each move. They usually didn't blur much while sparring, but this time was different. In a whirlwind of punching and countering, no ordinary eye could differentiate between the moves executed.

Finally discovering a weak spot and thinking that enough was enough, Alec kicked her legs out from under her and pinned her to the floor. She struggled futilely but gave up, sighing in defeat. She deserved it for the last move she made. She'd been starting to tire and slipped up.

Despite that, the rush she'd received when he landed on top of her had all been worth it. The feel of his hard body against hers gave her all sorts of images that weren't exactly appropriate considering. Looking up into his eyes, she wasn't prepared for what she saw there. She wasn't quite sure what it was considering she'd never seen it before directed at her, but whatever it was, it was deep. As they studied each other, she saw him lean down imperceptibly. For a moment she thought he was actually going to kiss her-and by every saint above, she wanted him to.

But then, nothing happened. He moved no further and she considered the possibility that she'd imagined it all. It was Alec, after all. What reason would he have to want her like that? Max blinked, breaking the connection. What had seemed like an eternity had transpired in a matter of seconds.

"Fine, you win. Now get your sweaty, smelly body off of me." Max said, giving him a withering look.

Grinning, Alec stood and offered her his hand. As she extended her arm, he grabbed it and hauled her off the floor.

"Go on, you shower first." Alec said, gesturing toward the bathroom. She nodded and headed mutely in that direction. He laid down on his side on the mat in front of the TV and turned it on, breathing a deep sigh of frustration once he saw the bathroom door close.

When Max reached the bathroom, she shut the door and flicked on the light. Like the rest of their loft, the bathroom was fairly spacious. Well, by bathroom standards it was spacious. At the moment, all that mattered was that the hot water worked in their apartment.

She quickly undressed and adjusted the taps to the appropriate temperature before stepping under the soothing spray, letting the warm water wash over her. She couldn't believe that Alec had found this place. It was mere minutes from TC should there ever be an emergency; and yet it had the quality of a pre-pulse, well kept and upscale apartment complex. Now that she was here, she didn't think she'd ever leave. How much better could you get?

Another thing she couldn't help but wonder about was her relationship with Alec. They were just friends, right? But with all that had been happening lately, she wasn't so sure. Since she'd been single, OC had been hounding her to find a new man. OC understood her reluctance to begin with, but lately she'd been more persistent. Max recalled a conversation she'd just had with her girl just the day before.

"_Boo, I know lettin' go of Logan was hard, but just look at all the fine specimens you have surroundin' you day in and day out. Girl, if I weren't swingin' for the home team…damn. And don't give me that 'I'm just not interested in any of them' speech again. You've got nothin' to worry about now. Haven't you had naughty thoughts about at least one of them? Don't tell me you haven't, Boo." OC said, leaning across the table the two shared at the restaurant across from Terminal City and giving Max a pointed look._

_Max looked away guiltily. So maybe she'd had one or two about Alec. Alright…so he invaded her dreams frequently. Ever since her heat cycle last year, she just couldn't help but fantasize what it must be like with him. It was alright to be a little curious, wasn't it?_

_She'd never been with an X5 before. She'd escaped with her brothers and sisters when she was nine and didn't have much of any contact with them in the years following. Not that she'd ever want to be with one of her brothers anyway. And then Logan had come along and she didn't want any other man but him. When things finally disintegrated between them, Max found herself standing on a precipice of possibilities. Needless to say, it scared the hell out of her. So she hit the 'panic' button and invested all her time in TC, leaving time for nothing else._

"_I knew it!" OC exclaimed smugly. "So who is it? Let me guess. Is there more than one?" she said, when Max refused to answer. Max gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay…just one. So…Strum? No. Lennox? No. Tyler? No." She continued to rattle off names of all the male X5s she knew, Max shaking her head at every one. Max looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. Thankfully the place was next to empty._

"_Well, damn girl. Who is it? I've rattled off just about every X5 I can think of, except for Alec, of course." OC said frustrated. Max tensed at the mention of Alec. OC noticed. "No!" she said scandalously. "Really?"_

_Max hid her head in her hands and groaned pitifully._

Realizing that she'd just been standing there under the falling water, Max quickly shampooed and rinsed her hair before turning off the taps and grabbing the towel hanging just outside the shower. Stepping out and wrapping the towel around her, she stood over the sink and twisted the excess water out of her hair and twisted it up on top of her head. Grasping both sides of the sink, she hung over slightly and stared at her reflection in the mirror. How had it come to this? She attributed it all to living in such close quarters with him. How else could she explain her attraction to Alec?

Looking away, she turned and opened the door. When she walked out, steam trailing behind her, Alec openly stared at the vision before him.

"Damn, Max. I was beginning to think you'd drowned." Alec stated once he'd broken free of his Max-induced trance.

"Shower's free." she said, giving him the finger and otherwise ignoring the comment as she walked past him to her bedroom.

Smiling to himself, he double-checked to make sure the common area was as it should be before gathering up his clean outfit and heading toward the bathroom. Once he closed the door, he paused to revel in her scent. Considering her odd sleeping patterns, she was usually long gone by the time he took his shower. Closing his eyes, he stood in the center of the bathroom for a few moments. She never had much use for perfume, it was all natural. It was a fresh and clean citrus-like scent. Hardly noticeable unless you were standing right next to her.

Opening his eyes, he then went through the motions of his own shower. He could almost imagine that she was in there with him, pressed up against his back with her arms wrapped around him while trailing light kisses up his neck and around his barcode. But, she wasn't and he was all alone with his thoughts.

The incident with Vane tonight had brought all his protective impulses to the surface. He felt uneasy without Max right beside him. Despite the fact that she was all independent to the extreme and despised being seen as a damsel in distress, he couldn't help but want to defend her-not to mention have her want him to. He understood why Max didn't want anyone fighting her battles. It was just part of his nature to do so.

Finishing his shower a mere ten minutes after he'd stepped in, he turned off the water and got out. After drying off and getting dressed, he left the bathroom. He found Max sitting on the couch, staring off into space. He noticed as he walked towards her that she'd since donned a white spaghetti strapped tank top and a pair of grey drawstring pants. Her hair was now down and cascading past her shoulders in curly waves.

He sat down next to her and draped his arm over her shoulders. She relaxed into his side and rested her head on his shoulder, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. He merely kissed the top of her head and then asked "You alright, Max?"

She didn't answer. It wasn't until he heard her sniffle and he looked down that he realized that Max was crying. He turned to face her and held out his other arm. "Come here." he said, coaxing her. And to his own surprise, she actually did as he requested and crawled into his lap, clutching the front of his shirt and sobbing in earnest. He'd honestly thought the girl didn't have it in her to all-out breakdown. He just smoothed one hand over her hair repeatedly while the other held her tight. He didn't say anything, only sat there and let her have it out.

It didn't take long. A few minutes later and the sobs were already subsiding. Sometimes a girl just had to let go once in a while. And she felt comfortable enough to unravel in front of Alec. It didn't make any sense, but it was like he brought the weakness out of her. Almost like she could breakdown and not worry about her surroundings. She unclenched her fists from Alec's shirt and attempted to smooth down the crinkled material.

"Sorry about that." she mumbled sheepishly. "I don't know where it all came from, either. It's as if everything ganged up on me at once. I'm usually able to hold it in check."

"I didn't mind, really." Alec said. "Feel better now?"

"Drained. But other than that, yeah." she replied. She suddenly realized the position they were in and how comfortable she was in Alec's embrace. She felt safe and content. She didn't want to move away. So, almost unconsciously, she gave into the impulse and she nuzzled into his neck, wrapping her arms around his chest. "How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" he said, slightly surprised at the fact that she hadn't jumped away from him yet and had, in turn, snuggled in deeper. Not that he was complaining.

"Make me feel better." she replied, looking up at him seriously.

"Just comes naturally, I guess." Alec said, smiling down at her. She smiled softly in return. Feeling bold, he continued. "And because I know how to treat a woman with respect as well as make love to her the way she deserves." saying the last part quietly, he slowly brought his head down and placed a gentle, feather-light kiss on her lips.

Her eyes had fluttered closed of their own accord. When he proceeded no further, she opened her eyes and stared into his questioningly. His were dilated almost to black with desire and his lips were parted slightly. He was obviously waiting for her to make the next move, regardless of what he wanted. Hesitation abandoned her.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back down. Meeting his lips halfway, she pulled his bottom lip between hers and sucked on it before lightly nibbling on it. Releasing it, she proceeded to kiss him passionately as he lowered her onto the couch. After her back hit the cushions, she felt him nudge her legs apart so that he could lay between them. She complied readily, letting him nestle between her thighs, all the while never breaking the steadily intensifying kiss.

His lips left hers as he trailed kisses down her neck. Max felt one of his hands travel under her tank top to touch her breasts. Waiting in anticipation, she moaned and pushed up into his hand when it finally reached its destination. She felt his smile against her skin.

When Alec felt her reaching for the drawstring on his pants, he pulled back slightly. He took in her flushed appearance and confused look for a moment before he sat up on his knees and said huskily "Not here."

She nodded and got up. Once he was standing as well, she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Why my bed?" Alec asked once they passed over the threshold. He paused as Max continued on toward the bed and then sat down on the edge.

"Because I've always wondered what it'd be like to sleep up here." she replied. "Now come here." she commanded as she slid back on the bed and laid down. Propping herself on her elbows and extending one hand out, she said "Wait." he stopped at the edge of the bed. "Lose the clothes."

Smirking, he said "Come on, Max. That isn't very fair. Look at you, you're still fully clothed." but began to comply with her request and divested of his shirt.

Head tilted to one side, she admired the view before saying "We'll get to that. Besides, I didn't think you'd have a problem with the request."

He only shook his head and pulled the drawstring loose, letting the pants fall to the floor. He'd hooked a finger in his boxer briefs when she said "That's far enough."

Raising an eyebrow, he stopped and climbed onto the bed, crawling up until he rested on his arms above her. She stared up at him and laid her arms up above her head.

"You can undress me now, if you want." she said seductively.

"Wow, Max. Making me do all the work. Being kinda lazy, aren't you?" Alec said, mock-exasperated.

"Well, if you don't want to…" she trailed off, bringing her arms down to the hem of her tank top. His hand stilled her movement. She merely grinned knowingly.

"I didn't say that." he said, moving her arms back to their original position and began to pull the shirt up himself, placing a kiss on each inch of skin as it was exposed. Max squirmed in anticipation.

However, she began to get a little agitated when he had yet to reach her breasts and didn't seem to be in any hurry to do so. Sighing in frustration, she said, "I don't have all day, Alec."

"Patience, Maxie. Right now, we have all the time in the world." he said.

oooooooaoo*oooorooooo

A/N - Sorry, but I can't go any further without setting off all those pesky rating alarms. It doesn't exactly sound like it, but they do go all the way. I tried to imply it, but I'm running out of ways to set the scene then let the curtain drop gracefully, sort to speak. I hope I didn't overload everyone with too much content in one chapter. And if it seemed too rushed and I put them together too soon, please know that was not my intention. This all started as a one-shot and I'm all about putting my favorite characters together as soon as possible. Please don't kill me. If you aren't satisfied with the ending, I have ways to make amends in future chapters like I mentioned at the start of the chapter. How'd I do? Until later...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note – Well, you asked for it, here it is. The next installment. It's taken me a little longer than I originally planned because I had to type everything up, my laptop is on the fritz and I have to wait on getting it fixed. So, I can only type when I'm able to find a computer free. It's not as fun as it sounds. For those of you reading my other story, it should be posted either later today or tomorrow, depending on how long it takes to edit.

Music Selections – 'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin, 'Speechless' by The Veronicas, 'Cold (Acoustic)' by Crossfade, 'Stay with me' by Rod Stewart & the Small Faces, 'No one like you' by The Scorpions.

Disclaimer – Must I keep repeating myself? I have never owned Dark Angel or anything associated with it.

Chapter 4

Max woke the next morning, momentarily confused as to her surroundings. Not having yet opened her eyes, she could tell that she was in an unfamiliar bed and most definitely not alone. Breathing deeply, she relaxed and moved in closer to the warm body lying against her back. She recognized Alec's scent immediately and with that, a surge of memories of the night before. Well, early morning as the sun had just begun peeking over the horizon when exhaustion claimed them. Being a transgenic did have its advantages.

Realizing that sleep was not going to return, Max stretched out languidly, extending her arms over her head and pointing her toes. When she relaxed, she looked over to Alec, whose head was propped up on a hand and watching her intently.

"Mmm…morning. How long have you been awake?" Max mumbled around a yawn. Rarely was it the case that he was awake before her. It really had been some night.

"Not long." He said. The look in his eyes sent out one message loud and clear. How could he want more? She was still sore from the night before. She wasn't exactly as sexually active as he was and it'd been quite some time since Logan. No wonder the women lined up around the block for a chance with him.

He lightly trailed his fingers down her face, and then traced her lips. As she sucked in a breath, his head slowly descended, finding her lips. Max sighed, contentment racing through her veins.

When his lips left hers, alternating between trailing kisses along her jawline and collarbone, she breathed out "Alec! We can't stay in bed all day. We need to go…" she was cut off by Alec silencing her with a drugging kiss, effectively making her forget her entire train of thought.

Minutes later, Max attempted to sit up again and succeeded when Alec moved away from her face and down towards her chest. Clutching the sheet over her breasts, Alec frowned in frustration when he was denied access. So instead, he pushed her hair over her opposite shoulder and began trailing open-mouthed kisses around her neck and shoulder, tracing a pattern with his fingertips over the runes that refused to fade along her back.

"Alec…" Max trailed off, her resistance crumbling once again. How were they ever going to get out of bed if she couldn't resist him? "...work." Great, now she was reduced to one-word sentences.

"I'm trying, Max. If you'd just let me." Alec mumbled against her neck, one hand trying to pull the sheet from her grasp.

Laughing throatily, Max said, "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Just give me ten minutes and then I swear we'll go down to Command and do the whole work thing. Just ten minutes." Alec said, pausing to gaze into her eyes. Brown met green, and she relented.

"Alright. Ten minutes. Do you hear me?" Max stated forcefully, letting the sheet fall. Alec wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down before she even finished talking, Max emitting a surprised laugh on the way down.

oooooooroo*oooooaoooo

Almost an hour later, Max and Alec had finally made it out of their building and were on their way to TC. After parking their bikes, they walked the short distance to the command center. Alec had been walking close to her the entire time, but wasn't touching her due to her request to keep things quiet for the time being.

However, the mark on her neck tended to make a cover-up fairly difficult.

So, they may have been a little rough at some point last night. That didn't explain why one little love bite had everyone effectively keeping their distance.

"Why is it that everyone is avoiding me? I mean, I may be a little bitchy, but this is just ridiculous." Max commented as they walked in Command and everyone they passed sent furtive looks in her direction while giving her plenty of space as they passed. She looked over at Alec, who was looking around at everything but her. Something was up and he was keeping it from her. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Alec? What aren't you telling me?" she asked. "Alec?" she gritted out when he didn't answer.

"Because males tend to get a little territorial right after they've mated." Alec said quietly, walking ahead of her.

She grabbed his arm and jerked him to a halt.

"What did you just say?" Max asked levelly, her calm dissipating fast.

"Mated, Max. We, uh, kind of mated." Alec said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in an uncomfortable gesture.

"What!?" she shrieked. She glared at those who'd turned to stare at her outburst. They quickly returned to what they were doing.

"Mated." Alec said softly, raising an arm up to gently trace the already fading bite mark on Max's neck.

His touch calmed her somewhat. "For life?" she asked.

"That's how it usually goes." Alec replied, smiling an amused half-smile.

"Oh." She said quietly, looking to the floor. She missed the look of disappointment slide onto his face.

"Is it really that hard to accept me, Max?" he asked bitterly. "Is it that terrible a thought?"

Max's head shot up, surprise crossing her features. "Jeez, Alec. Give me a break. It's a lot to take in." she retorted defensively. "We only just slept together and suddenly we're talking about being mutually exclusive for life. Have you even thought about that? Having sex with no one else but me for the rest of your days?" she questioned.

"Yes." He answered seriously.

The gaze he directed at her made her squirm with anticipation. They couldn't do _that_ here, now. Swallowing hard, she said "Perhaps we should get some work done around here instead of just standing around." Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs to where Dix was sitting, pouring over some printouts in his hand.

"What's on the agenda today?" she said once she reached his side.

"Hey, Max. Nothing much. Just a few relocations, the water distributor is acting up again, the X5s over on Oak Street are complaining about the racket the transhumans are making in the apartment building across the street, Gem's needing fresh supplies for the restaurant, and Mole's upset that someone found and stole his hidden cache of cigars again. You know, the usual." Dix replied, grinning.

Handing her the papers in his hand, he continued "Here's our updated supply list. We didn't get those medical supplies again. Thankfully, nothing serious has happened to really need them. Still, it's best to be prepared." Max perused the list Dix handed to her.

"I see we still haven't received our allotted school supplies. We can't teach the kids without the appropriate books." Alec said, reading over her shoulder. Max started slightly. She hadn't even heard him come up behind her. She continued looking down the list and sure enough, school books were still labeled 'high priority'.

"Dix? These books are part of the deal we made with the local school district. Granted, we're pretty low on the receiving list, but still. We can use last year's books for now, but we still need more. They guaranteed to set some aside for us every year. Why haven't they arrived yet?" she queried.

"You know how it is, Max. Everything takes longer to acquire when it's honest." Dix said sadly. "I've already called and was told they're on their way."

"Thanks, Dix." She said, passing the list over her shoulder for Alec to look at. "You said something about relocations?" Max queried. Alec looked up curiously. Luke, who had just walked up the stairs, was the one to answer.

"A couple of lower level apartments flooded again with the last rainfall. Since we've been able to renovate some of the other buildings, we're just going to move those lower levels out to higher ground and close off those apartments until we can fix them up as well." Luke said as he sat down in front of his computer.

"And what of the water distributor?" Max asked, pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards, her arms resting over the back. Alec sat down as well.

"Again, the last rainfall overloaded it. We've already got a crew out there working on it." Dix replied.

"And Oak Street?" Max asked.

"We're looking to install soundproofing equipment in the transie's work area." Luke replied.

"And Mole?" Max asked.

"Is out looking for the culprit. He already bought more." Luke said.

"Gem?" Max bit out desperately, looking for something, anything to keep her mind and body occupied and away from Alec, who was looking happier by the second.

"Has sent us a list of what she needs and we're putting the order in later today." Dix said.

"Is there _anything_ you need me to do?" Max pleaded.

Alec grinned mischievously and answered her question. "Of course not. They've got everything under control, right?" Alec answered, looking pointedly at Luke and Dix.

"Right." Luke said uncertainly.

"So neither Max nor I really need to be here, do we?" he said, standing up.

"Not really." Dix said, looking uncertain as well.

"Great." Alec said, grabbing Max's hand and pulling her up. "You know how to reach us." he continued, towing Max behind him as he went down the stairs. Max waved feebly before disappearing from their sight.

"What do you think is going on between those two?" Dix queried, looking over at Luke.

Luke merely shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?" he said.

oooooouooo*ooooonoooo

"Alec! Where are we going? We could be doing paperwork. Lord knows how behind we are." Max said as she was dragged along unceremoniously behind Alec. They weren't out of the building, but he was going down a hall that looked unfamiliar to her. He suddenly veered off to the left and entered an empty office. He yanked Max in and shut the door, locking it as well.

"Alec, what are we doing here?" Max asked as he shoved her up against the wall next to the door. "Alec, this isn't funny." She continued, the end of her sentence muffled by his lips descending onto hers hungrily. The momentary shock passed and she responded with equal enthusiasm, jumping up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his hips.

"One night could never be enough." Alec said once their lips parted for air. Leaning his forehead against hers, their breath mingled as he brought one of his hands up to trail down her cheek to her neck, tracing the bite mark once again.

"I want more than just sex, Max. I want it all. I…I think I'm in love with you, Max." saying the last part so softly she almost thought she'd imagined it.

"What?" she said, bringing one of her hands up to his chin and pulling up slightly so she could look into his eyes. She nearly melted at the raw emotion she found staring back at her.

"I love you. And I'm _asking_ you to be my mate." Alec said, searching her face for a reaction.

She didn't answer immediately. She knew she had feelings for him, and the attraction was definitely there, but did she _love_ him? Was she willing to wake up next to him every morning until the end? This was all happening so fast. How did he know?

She then felt him try to pull away from her. He thought her silence was rejection. She almost sighed in frustration. Couldn't a girl have one minute to think? She tightened her legs around him, trapping him.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"I can't really explain it. It's just something I _feel_. I feel content when you're near me and feel threatened when another male X5 touches or makes an advance on you. I worry about you when we're apart, almost to the point of distraction. I'd do just about anything to protect you and you drive me crazy when you refuse to let me do so. I guess deep down I realized that it was you that I wanted to mate with, no one else. So I did." He replied, letting his head fall to her neck, then he kissed the mark on her neck tenderly. "That wasn't how it started, though. All I wanted was to be with you, Max. I don't even remember doing this until you were getting dressed this morning. Besides, it would seem that this wasn't intentional either." He finished, pulling down the collar of his shirt and exposing the near identical bite mark just above his collarbone.

"No. No, it wasn't." she replied, gazing in wonder at his neck. She hadn't even noticed the mark until he'd pointed it out to her.

"So, what's it gonna be, Max?" Alec questioned, gazing intently at her.

The corner of her mouth quirked up slightly as she said "Well, I guess Manticore did do one thing right." She then pulled his head down to hers and kissed him thoroughly.

"Ever done it in an office before?" Alec mumbled as he trailed kisses down her neck and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it in some undeterminable area over his shoulder.

She rocked her hips against his and replied "Against a wall? Nope." She then reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked upwards.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alec asked, pausing while unclasping her bra to look into her eyes suspiciously.

"That a girl never kisses and tells." Max replied evasively, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Now, where were we?"

ooooonoooo*oooooooxoo

A/N – Well, there it is. Hope you like. I certainly had fun writing it. And worry not, for those of you that have been asking, Vane will be dealt with in the next chapter. Remember, comments make me happy so don't be afraid to leave one. So, until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note – This is the end (tear). I know, it makes me sad too. But there is light at the end of the tunnel, sort to speak. I discuss it in my author's note at the end. Enjoy.

Music Selections – 'Get stoned' by Hinder, 'The gift' by Seether, 'Always' by Saliva, 'Rock me' by Liz Phair, 'Forever' by Kiss.

Disclaimer – Nope, I don't own Dark Angel. Or the music.

Chapter 5

A couple days later, Alec and Max were discussing the next set of renovation plans for Terminal City. They were in Max's office, her sitting at her desk while Alec paced the room, throwing out the occasional idea. Max was pouring over the schematics for the building receiving the major upheaval and began to ask Alec a question.

"Alec, what do you think…" she trailed off when she looked up and saw Alec walking out of the open doorway. Confused as to his abrupt departure, she stood and followed.

Once she reached the railing, she looked down to the main level to see Alec quickly approaching Vane, who was talking to a small group of X5s and seemingly unaware of the other's approach. She didn't have to see Alec's face to know what he was feeling. She could tell he was pissed by the way he carried his body. Despite her earlier consolations, he apparently felt that her punishment wasn't enough. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she turned and quickly descended the stairs to the lower level.

She made her way through the crowded room over to where the two were now arguing heatedly and circling each other. Once he'd turned around, she saw the white bandage across Vane's nose and smiled to herself. She was almost behind Alec when she saw Vane glance over at her.

Alec lunged forward suddenly, attacking the other male. Max had to lean back slightly to avoid Alec's elbow in her face. Eyes widening, she righted herself and watched the fight unfold. A circle had formed around the two, no one willing to make a move to stop the enraged transgenic.

By now, word had spread about what Vane had done to Max and a precious few still liked the guy. Max guessed that most of the transgenics likely felt he had it coming and wondered what had taken Alec so long to retaliate.

Vane, still suffering from Max's earlier smack-down, wasn't able to fend off Alec for long. Alec soon had Vane pinned to the floor and was punching at him repeatedly, rage contorting his features.

Max had never seen him so incensed. Not even when Barrisford had tortured him with Rachel's memory. This couldn't continue any further. It didn't look like he was going to stop until the other transgenic was dead. And she didn't want that hanging on his conscience.

"Alec!" Max shouted. Alec looked up at her, pausing in his beat-down. One of his hands was closed tightly around Vane's neck, holding him in place. The already badly beaten Vane was struggling unsuccessfully for air as Alec looked at Max.

"Stop this." Max said quietly as she stared into his eyes. She could tell he still wasn't satisfied concerning Vane, but retracted his hand when Max's gaze encouraged him to.

Vane gasped and struggled to breathe when Alec let go. Alec leaned down next to Vane's ear and said clearly and threatening "Don't touch my mate ever again. You do…and I doubt anyone would miss you."

Standing up, he stepped over Vane and walked the few steps it required to Max, his shoulders tense and his gaze piercing. She held out her hand and he stepped up to her, and her hand cupped his face gently. Brushing her fingers over his face in a gesture of love and tenderness, Alec's eyes fluttered closed and he visibly relaxed into her hand. It was almost as if she had the power to drain the anger and pain right out of him with a simple touch. She then reached out for his hand with her free one, dropping the other to her side.

All the other transgenics just watched on at this open display of affection between their two usually arguing leaders. Some of the females present sighed at how romantic it all was and wished for the same kind of mate.

His eyes opened and she almost melted at his next words. "I wasn't going to let him hurt you again." he said vehemently, almost pleading with her to understand his reasoning. He thought she was angry with his actions. In all honesty, he couldn't be any further from the truth. Perhaps mating with him had softened her up. If fact, she couldn't wait to get him alone so she could…reward him for his display of power.

"C'mon. Let's go back to my office." she said, leading him through the now dispersing crowd. No one had said a word during the entire scene. He followed along quietly, like a child waiting for punishment.

"I'm sorry, Max." he said after she'd led him into her office and shut the door. She slid the lock into place and turned around to face him, her expression unreadable. "I just got a little overprotective."

"A little?" she said, smiling softly. "It's alright. I just want to know one thing. How did you even know he was here?" she asked curiously, sitting him on the couch and straddling his lap. He nuzzled into her neck and breathed her in deeply, resting his hands on her hips.

"I just happened to look in that direction as he came through the door. I don't know what came over me. All I wanted to do was hurt him. I didn't care how. Are you upset with what I did?" he said apprehensively.

"No." she said, her hands dangling over his shoulders.

"Are you sure? Don't hold it in, it isn't healthy." he said, his tone changing to something more playful, sensing that Max wasn't angry with him.

Max rolled her eyes at his antics and wondered where he was going with this. "Really." She laughed out.

"Because if you were, we could have it out. Right here." He said, patting the couch with one hand. "The make-up sex would be out of this world." he continued, a faraway look glazing over his features. Max smacked his head gently, smiling.

"We don't need to fight for the sex to be mindblowing." Max said, gently rocking her hips against his and pressing the whole length of her body against his.

"I don't know, Max. Remember how we ended up in bed the first time?" Alec asked smugly.

"Besides," she continued in a husky pitch, ignoring him. "I thought you looked real sexy defending my honor. It turned me on like you'd never believe." she said, her face millimeters from his. One hand was trailing around his barcode while the other moved down his chest towards his belt buckle.

"Did it?" Alec asked against her lips, his hands moving up under her shirt to feel the smooth skin of her back against his fingertips. Traveling northward and to the front, Alec took advantage of the fact that Max had neglected to put a bra on that morning. She nodded as her head fell back slightly in pleasure.

"Well, then." Alec said, nipping at her neck lightly. "I guess we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?"

ooooooosoo*ooooooovoo

Mole and a few others working in the command center looked up again towards Max's office when they heard something crash once again. It was followed moments later by "Alec!" screamed out in ecstasy.

Mole sent a few glares around the room at those looking up curiously. Rolling the stogie around in his mouth, something like a grin crossed his features as he called over to Luke "Looks as though Princess has finally done something right."

ooooouoooo*oooooooaoo

A/N – That's it. For real this time. I've got nothing else. Now everything is resolved and everyone is happy (well, I'd say Alec and Max are a slight bit more than happy) and Vane's been taught a very valuable lesson. I hoped you all enjoyed yourselves and you're satisfied with the ending. Now, this _is_ the end. But, I'm always open to suggestions. WBL…


End file.
